Talk:Blizzardsaw Glaze Glavenus/@comment-15446856-20170730144345
Looking at this again, I feel like doing a Deviant of the rest of Banned's Fated Four Subspecies! Don't know if I should make them G-rank/Master Rank exclusive or not but here's what I'm thinking. *'Combuststeel Flint Gammoth': An old Flint Gammoth whose fur around the head and trunk has been burned away from its use of flames, and the plating on its head has turned black from flames. In response, it has used mucus and its now larger and always heated sharpened tusks to meld pieces of old plating onto its fur-less trunk to defend it from harm. From many years of using its heating ablities, its tusks can now be set aflame by brushing the trunkspines against them, and can also use a flaming trunk by the help of flammable saliva and mucus. Around its feet, is hardened black clumps of mucus, acting like hardened lava which can also be ignited by the Combuststeel swaying its tusks downwards in a fiery or sparking breeze. Its tail has a long clump of this mucus on it, when enlightened can be used to fling long flames with a flick. But, there's a lot more to Combuststeel than just getting flaming part! When enraged, the heat begins making volatile substances that mix in with the mucus. When applied to a flaming part, its flames intensify and gain a powdery aura. When an attack is used with that part, the substances like its name says, combust! They now create powerful explosions upon strong movements, meaning it can now use Blastblight along with fire to create blasts that have been told to end even the most powerful of beasts in a single strike. *'Twilightscythe Tophet Astalos': These Tophet Astalos Deviants are special indeed. Reasoning for their changes are an unknown mutation in development in the egg, speculated to be caused from being too cold and in darkness. They prefer to be active during the night, and have learned to keep a much cooler temperature than usual. They no longer have the yellow scales and shell they once had, instead being replaced by a dark purple. Three crests crown the head of these Deviants, which act as expected, much deadlier! Now two stingers are on its tail, now positioned on the top and bottom of the end of the tail instead of the middle. Most notably, its claws have changed shape into scythes, able to cut through the prey it feeds on without effort. They lack the Underworld Mode, shown be be from new nature. These Deviants now have a black coloured charge, as opposed to the red and yellow of the original. Normally, they can use Boltreaver's ablities along with the attacks used in the Underworld Mode minus the blindness, along with some new unique attacks. But where it really changes is in its super charged state, which has its charge turn to a nebula like purple, as does the purple on the rest of its body, and the grey parts on its body turn black to match. In this state, due to special scales and shades, the Tophet Deviant is hard to see among the night skies stars. But there's more than just colour changes! The Dragon Element changes to the Darkness Element, consisting of Ice and Dragon, making even its attack effects difficult to view. It will use its near invisible appearance to its great advantage, as during several of its new attacks, it will fade in with the sky, creating only a black and purple silhouette where it is and hope to strike without notice. Usually during this, it will attack by usage of it scythe claws, thus earning it the title of Twilightscythe! *'Umbradeceitor Mucilage Mizutsune': Not your ordinary Mizutsune! They are Mucilage Mizutsune that have higher intelligence than usual, and thus have grown tired of residing in the Tarred Craters with parts stuck to it. Thus, it has began moving to other temperate locations, learning new tricks along the way. They learned that the dragon element mixes well with the tar on its body, and decided they must have this element! These Mizutsune have grown smart enough to learn to to fool other monsters into giving them objects of Dragon Element to use, only to give them absolutely nothing in return. They have also been speculated to eat fish containing traces of this element too. Those who have lived long enough to fully gain control over the Dragon Element become this Deviant. Known as the "Umbradeceitor" due to its dark purple fins with wine shaded monocle markings and scales tinted that due to red and blue mixing with each other. Their dark brown fur is now red, along with the claws. During its fight, it can look to be doing an attack, but then without much warning will cancel it out for another one, hence its Deceitor name. It can, however still use its object sticking ablities, abet less frequent. Once it enrages, then its true colours show. With a millisecond cloaking of Dragon Element, its scales will darken even more, its fins turn dark red with a near black monocle markings. Now, the Dragon Element will engulf parts of its tar, allowing it to fling draconic oil at hunters that explode on physical impact like Heavenly Eye Mizutsune's fire bubbles. It can even merge with objects it has on it, making them something hunters cannot brace with ease anymore. Its behaviour will also change even more, using what it now has to take advantage in environments, like creating a foam of draconic bubbles under a ledge that explode if a hunter attempts to jump from or climb it. Hopefully these concepts are good enough for them, as I looked at their pages and tried to make them as unique as possible. I'll likely add them to my monster list once I've done several on there!